


A long game with no rules

by blackcrystaly



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Criminal Masterminds, Detectives and criminals, Dom!Reddington, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative!Reddington, PWP, Sub!Ressler, Top!Reddington, vary minor knife play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Concierge of Crime walked past the bothered young agent Donald Ressler to leave the house he had invaded earlier when the blond decide he wasn't letting the man go so easily and moved quickly to prevent it. He had been jealous and mad about the man choosing Elizabeth Keen over him as his liaison with the FBI, fantasizing about the man -about pushing him against the nearest wall, about being taken by him- and now Reddington thought he could leave just like that? Well, he had another thing coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A long game with no rules

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first honest The Blacklist fic, I hope you like it! 
> 
> As I always say, english isn't my mother language so please be kind while pointing at any mistake you might find.  
> I'll be coming back several times to make little changes since I didn't have time to edit beyond work corrector but I wanted to post it.
> 
> This story hasn't been betaed but I hope it will be.

Donald wished to kiss the thin lips of the criminal he should be arresting. He wanted to slam the man against the wall and take possession of his lying mouth, to tear his clothes apart and mark the man’s neck, let his hands roam all over the heated skin until the only thing he could mutter with that grave voice of his was Ressler's name.

Some days the blond man imagined himself on his knees in front of Raymond, strong hands teasing his naked body, directing his movements, dictating the way he would find his pleasure. It was obvious that the older one was a first class dominant, and the blue eyed one had played enough in his youth so he could tell.

Ressler hated Elizabeth Keen with all of his heart. Even to this day he didn’t understand why Reddington had chosen her as his liaison.  _He had been the one who had proven himself worthy of his attention!_ The other agent had never even got closer to the criminal! She didn’t even know who he was beyond a face on the “most wanted” posters. And yet, she was the one who got the little treats, all of his care and long private talks, while he had to fight for every minute he got with the man. Even if they had went on some missions together and he almost lost his life –several times- thanks to Raymond who put him in danger and saved him at the last minute, the older one still refused to chose him as his rightful partner in the uncomfortable deal he had made with the FBI.

That night while the blond typed the sanitized report he would be handling over to his superiors, he wondered what would the other be doing right there and then. Reddington had managed to convince his boss to let him out of the glass containing cell and to go to his own place. There was something strange between those two, and for a second Donald wondered if maybe Raymond wasn’t playing them all to fulfill his own agenda, whatever it might be. He wondered if things weren’t even more complex than he suspected. Ressler, groaned, these thoughts weren’t helping him in the least, he had to focus and finish his task. Eventually, he managed to write down what he needed to and walked out of the building.

 *******

He got inside of his apartment and had just closed the door when a light went on. He brought a hand to his gun but never draw it. Raymond Reddington was sitting comfortably on one of his living room couches.

“Welcome home, Donald” The criminal greeted with an arrogant smile.

The blond looked at the older man who had been on his mind lately with surprise on his features.

“What are you doing here?!” He asked with a dark voice. “Do you realize this is at the very minimum home invasion!”

“Please, Donald, do you really think that with the kind of charges I’ll be facing when the FBI doesn’t need me anymore that is something I’d be worried about?” Raymond asked with an arrogant smile.

Ressler moved around. _He needed a drink, and urgently_.

“You didn’t answer me” The man asked with a rough voice resting his wrist against edge of the wood bar table to regain control of himself. This was something he had been fantasizing about and now the man was here he didn’t know how to act.

“I’ll take a glass of that really expensive scotch you haven’t opened yet” The man called at his back, taking control of the meeting as he did every time.

The blond turned his face, but Reddington wasn’t looking at him. He was still looking at the vacant space in front of him waiting until the blond came back.

 

Donald found himself pouring the beverage of Raymond's choice without even thinking of it. When he realized his actions decided to treat himself with a glass, just to prove he wasn’t acquiescing to the man’s request too easily.

He had bought the bottle a couple of weeks ago almost on impulse. If he was honest with himself he had been thinking about the older man while he did the purchase.

Slowly he walked to the criminal, who had left his trademark hat at a side, and gave him the scotch before going to sit at the couch right in front of the man.

“Will you play at the mysterious visitor for long, Reddington?” He asked trying to imprint an aggressive tone to his voice.

The older one took one sip of scotch with a smile.

“Can’t just come to enjoy your always entertaining company, Donald?” Raymond asked teasingly.

 _No, not really, no when you have chosen your precious Elizabeth Keen over me_ , the younger agent thought but didn’t dare to voice it, he wasn’t going to let the man accused him of being petty and jealous.

“Your bodyguard Dembe wasn’t available?” Ressler asked with a challenging expression. He wouldn’t allow himself to become a tamed kitten nor show the man who much he actually desired him.

The green eyed one man laughed wholeheartedly.

“My dear friend is working to provide us with some vital information for our trip to Paris” He answered simply.

Donald raised an eyebrow. He knew better than to call Reddington on his words since lately they all did what the older one told them, somehow the FBI seemed to be working for him and not the other way around. And yet, he was secretly thrilled at hearing Raymond said they would be going together. Not that his last travels abroad with the mastermind criminal had been very pleasurable for him.

“This is a really good scotch, Donald” Raymond commented with a smile “Maybe there is some hope for you yet”

“So, you came here to let me know I should begin to pack my bags?” He asked trying to sound cold.

“Not at all” Reddington said standing up and putting on his hat, before moving past the agent without another word.

 

That was more than what Donald could take. He put the glass aside and stood up violently before bodily pushing the man against the door. His chest against the older one’s back. One of the blond’s hands trapped the criminal’s wrists at his back

“You aren’t leaving so easily” He groaned his voice sounding hot and bothered, his nose subtly caressing the older one neck, smelling his expensive cologne and the scent that was pure Reddington.

“What do you plan to do with me, Donald?” The criminal asked with a smile on his face and dare on his voice. He was a trained marine, and had always kept in shape -as was required to stay alive-, the younger wouldn’t stand a chance if he decided to fight him off, but he had no intention of doing so.

 

The blond groaned at the challenging tone. He hadn’t really thought so much into the immediate future, but now he had Reddington under his body the taller one decided there was no turning back. Ressler turned the trapped man around and took his lips violently.

Raymond let him inside of his mouth, their tongues played and dueled to each other, the older one biding his time carefully until the younger got confident and distracted. Then he turned the tables and before Donald could realize it, he was the one against the hard surface and a pair of handcuffs closed around of his wrists.

The taller man looked at the other completely surprised and taken aback. He looked down and saw he had been trapped by standard, police restraints. The agent could just hope those weren’t his own or he would never be able to use them without thinking of this moment.

“You are such a candid man” Reddington teased with twinkling eyes “That’s one of the things that makes you so interesting and attractive” he said caressing the side if the man’s face.

Donald blushed, he had made such a rookie mistake. The man he had tried to play with was no less than the Concierge of crime; of course he could never be taken so easily unless he wanted to be.

“Lesson learnt” He said grimly “Now release me”

“I don’t think so, Donald…” Raymond said softly closing his hand on thin chain that kept both rings together and guiding his unresisting prisoner to the bedroom. He had enough time to get familiarized with the man’s apartment, and to prepare everything they would need. He always knew of the young FBI agent who was so obsessed with him that his own superiors were worried, and then he had met Donald and decided to fuel the man’s fire, letting it become a blazing bonfire and now he was reaping the sweet fruits he had carefully grown.

 

“ _Where do you think you are going?!_ ” The blond protested, but didn’t try to up a fight. This was a fantasy coming true and possibly his only chance at fulfilling it. Even if this was part of another of Reddington’s twisted plots and games.

“I think you’ll be more comfortable in the relative privacy of your bedroom” He answered kindly.

“ _Relative?!_ ” Ressler asked a bit worried while he was pushed onto his own mattress.

“Let’s not worry about that right now” The older one said with his final tone while he took off his hat once more and then his dark jacket, leaving them both on a nearby chair before unbuttoning his sleeves and walking to the blond who was following his every step with darkened eyes.

 

Donald knew he didn’t have a chair on his bedroom, so it was clear the other man had brought it there, probably taking it from his study or his kitchen. He wondered what else the man had done in his house.

Raymond movements were sensual even without intended to be so. The air of command around him, his domineering stance and the air around him, all of it made the blonde hard. He had always been on top in his dalliances and sexual encounters, but he thought this time he wouldn’t be and somewhat the idea excited him instead of putting him off. He would be taken by the wildest, more dangerous man on the planet. This would take the old phrase “consorting with a known felon” to a whole new level.

 

The older one put a knee between Donald’s legs and forced them open, accommodating between those strong tights. With hard fingers he took the younger by the nape and forced his head up, making eye contact. He smiled evilly.

“You’d look beautiful with a red collar around you long neck” Raymond said while his fingers caressed the place he mentioned.

Donald’s eyes shone and he licked his lips nervously.

“Don’t worry, it won’t happen tonight” The older one reassured him “you aren’t ready nor have won the privilege” he added just to see the surprise and slight deception on the other’s features. But then there was something else, a light that showed he had taken the challenge and would do what it took to have that gift bestowed upon him.

Ressler decided he should be more proactive and used his legs to surround the other man’s legs, moving suddenly backwards and pushing them both backwards. His back had no longer touched the bed when he turned them around, and he was straddling Reddington waist. He smiled triumphantly before beginning to open the older man’s shirt with agile fingers.

The criminal smiled proudly. The kitten was certainly daring and had the makings of a tiger on him. It would take him some time, but he was looking forward to training this one in and out of his bed.

Slowly he guided the man’s lips to his mouth, letting the other’s fingers roam freely over his skin. They kissed passionately for a little while, before the blond broke the contact and moved downwards. He began to lick a path from the neck to the chest, taking his time to tease the perked nipples with his tongue and hands.

 

Reddington let the other do as he pleased for a time, enjoying the young man enthusiasm and ministrations, but eventually he decided it was time to take control again.

He turned them around once more and pushed the trapped wrists over the blond’s head, keeping a hand on the chain to make sure he wouldn’t move them. He would have some marks the next day.

“Now it’s my turn to play, Donald” He whispered with a dark voice and took a knife from his back.

The agent’s eyes looked at him with some fear.

“There is no need for that, my dear” The man said while the sharp end caressed the side of Ressler neck to close to the jugular for the taller’s one liking “If I wanted you dead, you would already be six feet under, side by side with Jimmy Hoffa” He whispered on the other’s ear making him shudder.

Then, Reddington used the knife to cut the jacket and shirt off his soon to be lover’s back. The man arched his back slightly and unconsciously. It was obvious that Donald was a bit of an adrenaline junkie.

“If you cut me…” The blond began to threaten, but stopped when he felt the tip of the night close to his crotch area.

“Relax, Donald” The older one said with a comforting smile before taking the weapon away but still close enough to him to be used in case of need. With strong and sure fingers he took the shredded clothes away, leaving the tight blue tie around the younger’s neck. “You look so dashing” He praised the man before his mouth closed around the place where shoulder and neck met.

The blond opened his mouth and took a deep breath when the other bit his skin and tried to fight the restrain on his hand’s movements. It was an impulse he couldn’t refrain and of course Reddington wouldn’t let him get away with it.

“Hush, Donald” He breathed heatedly before moving down to the man’s well defined and muscled chest. It was his turn to tease and caress the skin with his fingers and mouth. His lips closed around the man’s nipples and sucked softly on it, making the younger one moan and try to regain his free of movement once more.

Raymond smiled, and let his fingers caress the unattended nub while he felt the Donald getting even harder.

Slowly he stopped all of his ministrations and moved upwards to caress the man’s earlobe with his tongue before whispering on it

“I’ll let you move, but you have to behave”

“Yes!” The other promised eagerly

The green eyed one looked at the blue orbs for a moment before taking his hand away. He kissed the taller one while his hands worked on the other’s trousers, deciding it wasn’t the time or the moment to use the knife as he had done with the rest of the younger man’s clothes. They didn’t have the level of trust needed for him to do that just yet, considering the brief look of true fear on his features.

He let his hands close around the man’s erected flesh and began to stimulate it slowly, moving up and down on the engorged shaft making the blond moan loudly.

“Please Red!!!” He begged, unconscious of having used the nickname by which he called the man in his fantasies.

The older one smiled evilly.

“Please what, Donald?” He asked softly.

The blond refused to answer and bit his lips, obstinately, he wasn’t that lost just yet. The green eyes shone at the man’s silence and defiance. Raymond had been expecting it, of course, and wasn’t disappointed in the least right the opposite. He stopped all of his ministrations at once.

“Don’t!” Ressler yelled in protest and tried to trust against the other’s body.

“None of that now” He commanded, a hand against the man’s chest “or I’ll have to put a cock ring on you”

That threat certainly froze Donald, he believed the man would do exactly as he had said.

“Now, my dear, you were begging for something, and I want to hear you say the words… _what… do… you… want_?” He asked very softly, marking each of the last four words.

The taller one bit his own lips not to surrender so easily.

Reddington then smiled and stood up, leaving the man and moving aside. The blue eyed one didn’t make the least attempt at following him instead he let soft cry escape from his lips.

“You shouldn’t try to play games with me, Donald…” The man said looking with deceptively soft eyes to the other while he took off his clothes and let the rest with the ones he had taken before.

The blue eyes traveled from his calves to his face.

Raymond was a good judge of people, he could read as easily their motivations, their fears and their dreams, and he could tell how much the younger man wanted to be possessed by him, just as he had known the man jealousy, possessiveness and desire from him which had been getting stronger the last few months since he had turned himself in. Still, Ressler needed to make sure the other knew of his strength, he wanted to prove himself a worthy mate and submissive.

He moved closer once more, having taken the tube of lubricant he had placed on the bedside table earlier on. Slowly he uncapped it and put some lube on the palms of the man.

“If you won’t say it, then show me. Touch yourself for me” He instructed.

Donald smiled and nodded. _He could do that, he would show the arrogant man_ , the blue eyed one decided. Slowly, he let his fingers caress his still hardened cock, he gave it a couple of pumps, moving up and down his own flesh, but then he opened his legs wider and moved past it, letting two fingers rest directly against the little puckered place that guarded the entrance to his body. He smile invitingly before letting one of them breach very slowly into his body.

Reddington moved to get a better view of the green eyed one preparing himself to be taken, evidently decided to make a show for him, while silently asking for what he wanted as he had been told to do. He smiled satisfied.

“Such a nice kitten you make” The older man said with a smile.

Those words certainly made Ressler smile proudly of himself, he might be a bit closer to winning that collar. He began to move in and out of his body very slowly, trying to tempt the other to finally take him.

Raymond, let his green orbs wander for a moment, taking all of his soon-to-be-lover: the subtle movements of his body, the slight gestures of pleasure, the perspired skin and moved very slowly, like a predator stalking his prey, until he covered the young body.

He put his mouth against the man’s ear once more.

“Do you want me inside of your body, Donald?” He asked very softly still not touching him “Do you want for me to take you?”

The blond moaned and decided he had made his point, whichever it was and he wanted the man’s hands on him again.

“Yes!!!” He cried at least.

With a triumphant smile, the older man took the other’s lips on a heated kiss, while his fingers replaced Donald’s, making sure he was thoroughly prepared. He wanted for the man to enjoy their coupling since he had long time plans for the younger one and those included many passion filled and sexually satisfying encounters.

Once the blond was ready, Raymond decided it was time to finally give the man what he had asked for, and slowly began to penetrate him, moving inch by inch just to hear the blue eyed beg and moan, asking for him to move faster, to possess him at once.

“Hush now, Donald” He whispered, before biting the man’s neck once more and making him arch his back.

The taller’s one maneuvered his arms in such way they were around the other’s body in spite of still being handcuffed and he used them to push Reddington even closer to his body.

Raymond began to pick his pace, as his own body reminded him of its needs and his rebel submissive was ready for a wilder ride. He put his hand once more around the man’s hard flesh moving it in time with his thrusts inside the pliant body. He let his strong control over himself slip and a little while later they were both coming together.

 

 

A little while later, Reddington released Ressler’s hands and massaged them for a little bit, noticing with pleasure that they were a bit pink and certainly would show tomorrow, then taking the younger by the tie still around his neck he lead them to bathroom where they took a hot shower to clean themselves.

Raymond knew that for all of his bravado Donald was a romantic man, and he would feel incredibly hurt if he didn’t stay at least part of the night, so he went back to the bed with the blond.

“Entertained you enough, mister Reddington, Concierge of crime?” The younger one asked teasingly while he yawned putting his arms around the older man.

“Of course, Agent Ressler” He answered with an evil smile, his own hands around the short blond threads.

The blond was sound asleep not longer after that little dialogue. Red had pretended to close his eyes and let his breath become slower, making the other believe he was also sleeping. He hadn’t reached his position by putting himself in such vulnerable positions.

 

Almost two hours later, the criminal had dressed himself once more and left the house silently. In a week they would be traveling to Paris and he would introduce his sweet kitten to an exclusive club where submissive men and women were sold to the highest bidder. Of course, this time he wouldn’t be offering the blue eyed one on a platter. Instead he would walk in there with him on his arm and pretend they were looking for another one to join them.

 

*****

 

The next morning Donald woke up alone. Somewhat he knew it would happen all along, but he still felt disappointed. Eventually, left his house, carefully avoiding any kind of blue or red colored tie. He had just put a foot on his own office when Dembe appeared with a strange, twisted smile on his face and carrying a medium sized package which he turned over to him and left without saying a word.

The blond looked at the white box. It was obvious it came from Reddington and he didn’t thought it was an explosive of any kind but there was no way to know what it contained unless he opened it so he closed his door and did just that.

Inside the package and amidst some soft paper he found a portable and small video player and a green leather collar. He took the accessory first, feeling its weight on his hands and imagining himself wearing it. Still, it wasn’t the red collar so it was obvious this little prop meant something else.

Then he took the device and played the contents. He was shocked to realize he was looking at himself, naked and handcuffed, sitting down on his own bed and looking at Raymond. _The bastard had filmed him!!!_ He thought blushing furiously while thanking to whoever was watching over him he had closed the door.

He turned off the thing promptly, after all, he knew all that had happened that night.

His phone rang a moment later, he took the call almost unconsciously.

“Agent Ressler” He greeted as professionally as he could.

“I know, Donald, I called you after all” The well known voice said directly on his ear “Were my gifts delivered to you already?” He asked.

The blond pointed silence was all the answer the other needed apparently.

“I suggest you try the collar as soon as you can, in case it has to be adjusted, since you’ll need soon” The man said softly, not that he thought it would be needed, he prided himself on his good eye.

“What about that… video you sent to me?” The green eyed one hissed.

“Don’t sweat too much over it, my dear, I just thought you’d like to have the record of our first time together” Raymond answered calmly, it was obvious he was smiling on the other side “I know I’ll love to watch it, over and over again until I’ve the pleasure of undoing and possessing you again”

“Dream on, Reddington!” He protested, even thought he knew it was only a matter of when and where instead of if. It would certainly happen again… he was already trapped.

“I told you before, don’t play games with me…” The older one warned him with that same dark and hard voice he had used the day before. “But, don’t worry, next time I have you it will be on my territory”.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is really appreciated, I love to know what readers think of my stories.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to NBC, the story is mine.


End file.
